


because you're my fairytale

by angelkoushi



Series: why do you love me? [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, HQSwiftWeek2020, M/M, Marriage, Sweet, well the thought of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkoushi/pseuds/angelkoushi
Summary: Sugawara Koushi knows that he wants to get married. Sawamura Daichi realizes that he wants the same thing, with a condition.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: why do you love me? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921708
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	because you're my fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Paper Rings (Lover)
> 
> _"I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this."_

At thirteen, Sugawara Koushi knew he wanted to get married.

He imagined the moment so clearly, brought about by all the songs and the movies and the stories he’d unabashedly consumed (and will continue to consume, thank you). He imagined a proposal at sunset, in a special place (a mountain cliff or on the beach, preferably), followed by a short engagement, and then a big white wedding with all his friends and family in attendance (the guest list grows longer every year).

In his dream wedding, he would wear a crisp white suit and a neat, baby blue tie, and he’d be the happiest man in the world.

So it came as no surprise to him that when he met Shimizu Kiyoko for the first time, he thought to himself, “Ah, there’s finally a face to the figure I’d imagined at the other end of the aisle.”

He immediately assessed how she would fit in his fairytale ending. They both liked volleyball (to an extent, but Suga never considered going into professional volleyball anyway); they have a lot of things they could talk about (movies, books, a borderline manic obsession for stationery); and they just vibed really well. Plus, she’s a gorgeous creature, and Suga often thought of how lovely she’d look in a flowing white gown with baby blue flowers.

To Suga’s eyes, she was perfect.

Until she wasn’t.

It took him three years to even remotely say anything about liking Kiyoko, and even when he finally did, it was in the heat of the moment and purely accidental. He knew his lack of initiative was inexcusable, because in their second year, a plucky try-out proposed to her right as she floated into the gym.

Well, Ryuu was flat-out rejected then (and Suga choose to look past the fact that she hesitated). Suga had internally celebrated the tiny victory, until he himself was rejected around a year later. It had sounded like a joke at the time, and he had laughed about it with everyone else after they won the game. But Daichi and Asahi bore witness to his dejected complaining that very same night as they made their way home.

_Stupid foot-in-mouth disease! You had a plan, remember?_

“Suga?”

Suga pulled himself out of his reverie to see a very concerned Daichi. “Yo. Were you saying something?”

Daichi shook his head. “But your face got all scrunched up like you stepped on something nasty.”

“No, no. I just remembered something.” Although it _is_ an unpleasant memory, still.

Daichi looked like he wanted to ask, but his question died in his throat when a chorus of high squeals ripped through the air, followed by thundering footsteps.

“Suga-nii!” “Kou-nii!”

Four pairs of shining eyes beheld Suga like he had the world’s supply of candy in his bag. The youngest, a little girl named Hisa, pulled at his slacks, so Suga squatted down to her level. Almost immediately, one of the boys jumped onto his back and laced his arms around Suga’s neck.

Daichi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Never mind that their older brother was literally right _there_ and they chose to notice the guest.

“We’re here to study, guys. Come on, Chieko. Help me out.”

But his pleas fell on deaf ears as Izumi tried to displace his older brother Kaito from Suga’s back, while Hisa kept saying, “Read us a story, Kou-nii!” His supposed second-in-command, Chieko, kept her respectful distance from the apparent dog pile, except she too appeared enraptured by Suga’s presence.

Suga was no help at all.

“What story should we read today, hm?” he asked as he lifted the 6-year-old girl onto his arms and stood up, hauling Izumi up with him as he hunched over to make sure the youngest Sawamura boy won’t fall off.

Daichi groaned. “You’re not helping, you know.”

“It’s just one story, Daichi. Besides, can you resist them?”

As if on cue, four faces ( _yes_ , even Chieko chose to betray him) turned to their older brother with the widest puppy dog eyes they could muster. Daichi waited for a heartbeat – and another – and then sighed.

“Fine, one story.”

Before he even finished speaking, the four were already dragging Suga into the house. As they all settled in the living room and started a heated argument about which story their favorite guest would read, Daichi went straight to the kitchen to prepare snacks.

Suga had been over their place way too often in the last three years that Daichi had grown accustomed to the ruckus, as well as how quickly Suga can quell their bickering. For the record, Asahi also visited once before, and ever since he saw the energy of the four younger Sawamuras first-hand, something had always come up when he was invited.

Daichi soon got the hint.

On the other hand, Suga seemed to revel in the kids’ attention. When they discovered that he told stories with all the different voices, Daichi’s place as the favorite older brother became seriously threatened.

(Although he knew he was always welcome as Kousuke’s older brother in return, if he was willing to change his name to Sugawara.

Suga hates to admit it, but Kousuke enjoys playing video games with Daichi more than him, which makes everything a little bit fair.)

When he returned to the living room with their snacks, Daichi froze at what he saw.

It wasn’t a strange sight, or one he’s never seen before. In fact, it was a scene he had watched a hundred times and consequently grown familiar with. But for some reason, right in that moment, it was like he was seeing something completely different.

Chieko was on the couch, clutching a throw pillow to her chest as she listened. Kaito was at her feet, knees drawn up to his chin, eyes wide as he anticipated what happens next in the story. Izumi was on Suga’s back, arms linked around his neck, peering into the book Suga was holding. Hisa was in Suga’s lap, her eyes tracing the words as Suga read them aloud.

But for some reason, Daichi’s eyes drew toward the center of their attention – and now, his as well.

Suga sat cross-legged on the floor, with the coffee table pushed to one side to make more room. The afternoon sun came in from the window on his left, showering him in a golden veil that made his silver hair look almost white. His brown eyes were dancing in the light, alive and animated as he switched from voice to voice as his story unfolded. A smile sat at the edge of his lips as he spoke, clearly enjoying the moment.

And Daichi was stunned speechless.

His mind flashed forward to years in the future, in a setting quite similar to this. His children ( _children?_ ) were laughing and playing, bathed in the warm afternoon sun streaking the tatami floor. Books and building blocks were littered around his feet. And deep in his chest, he was content, satiated.

Happy.

In the midst of it all was a face – the only intelligible face amidst the blur of everyone he gazed upon in that room in the future.

It was Suga’s face, smiling in that gentle, teasing way of his. His eyes crinkled as laughter bubbled out of him, clear and bright as a spring day. And then, his big brown eyes fell on Daichi, and Daichi in turn felt his heart stop.

He didn’t realize how long he’d been staring until Chieko turned to him and called out, “ _Nii-chan_. Daichi-nii? Are you okay?”

By then the story had ended, and all five pairs of eyes were on him. He ducked his head and turned, hand rubbing the back of his nape. He could feel the blood roaring in his ears.

“If you’re done, I’ll be in my room. I want to get a head start on homework.”

He heard Suga let out a discontented sigh, and Daichi knew it would take another while for Suga to untangle himself from the kids. Most likely they will haggle him into reading another story, or two.

Instead, a hand grabbed the back of his shirt. Daichi turned to see Hisa pulling him back toward their little group in the living room.

“Daichi-nii, read us one story too, with Kou-nii. Please?”

Kaito perked up. “Yeah! You can do even more voices, and it’ll be fun!”

“And we’ll help too!” Izumi added.

Chieko was silent again, but Daichi could see the interest dawn on her face.

And in their midst was Suga, one brow cocked up and lips curled in a half-smile. Almost as if he was daring him.

_Besides, can you resist them?_

Daichi sighed, and as a response, he scooped Hisa up from beside his legs as if she weighed nothing, and then plopped them both on the living room floor. His knees brushed against Suga’s, and neither of them moved away.

The boy in question had a shit-eating grin, but before Daichi could call him out for it, Suga was already taking the next story from Izumi’s hands.

“You up for this one, Daichi? You can be the Papa Bear.”

Daichi scoffed. “Right, but you’ll be Goldilocks because she has the most lines.”

“I can be all four of them, just so you know.”

Izumi hopped into Suga’s lap, almost hitting his chin with the crown of his head. “I’ll be Baby Bear!”

“And I’ll be Goldilocks!” Hisa added.

This time, Suga frowned. “Who will I be, then?”

“Mama Bear, duh?”

If Suga understood the unintentional insinuation behind the clueless suggestion, he didn’t let on. Instead he shrugged, conceded, and the story began.

Daichi watched, enraptured once again by the sight of the silver-haired storyteller beside him, almost missing his cue. And he figured, as he relaxed into the rhythm of the story, that this, right here, is something he would enjoy doing for a long time.

And at eighteen, Sawamura Daichi realized that he wanted to get married – if only it would be with this wonderful creature who captured the heart of his siblings in all of a single moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This was SUPER late but I wanted to finish the seven-day series. This is actually the second version of the one I wrote for Daisuga, but it's not less cheesy and sweet and fluffy. Hope you liked it! ^^


End file.
